M79
The M79, also known as the "Thumper" ''or ''"Bloop Tube" ''for its distinctive firing sound, is an American 40mm shoulder-fired grenade launcher designed by the Springfield Armory in 1960. It was widely used during the Vietnam conflict, although quickly replaced by the M203 in later years. During its time in service, there was an average of one M79 for every ten man squad. Battlefield Vietnam The '''M79' is a weapon featured in Battlefield Vietnam, issued to the American Heavy Assault kit. It has a single round per reload and has 5 grenades in reserve. It is mainly a weapon for anti-infantry purposes, but it can also be used to some effect against light vehicles and even tanks. Gallery File:BFV_M79.png|The M79 in Battlefield Vietnam File:BFVIETNAM_M79.jpg|Another image of the M79 Battlefield Heroes Four variants of the M79 are featured in Battlefield Heroes. Standard (One Day) (Forever) |range = 50 meters |rof = 20 rounds per minute |magazine = 1 round |reload = 8 seconds |vel = 100.0 |range = 18 meters |damage = 5.5 meters field of effect, 6 damage per second}} Two variants of the standard M79 are available, Ray's Rainmaker and Tom's Tear Trigger for the Royal and National Army respectively. Both weapons were released in the Battlefield Heroes: Biker Heroes update. Once fired, both weapons will release a canister of tear gas that will damage all enemies within a 5.5 meter radius. M79 Sawed-Off (One Day) (Forever) |range = 50 meters |rof = 20 rounds per minute |magazine = 1 round |reload = 15 seconds |vel = 100.0 |range = 18 meters |effect = Slows affected players within 5 meter blast radius and increases damage taken.}} Two variants of a sawed-off M79 are available, Darcy's Demotivator and Dalton's Dangerzone for the Royal and National Army respectively. Once fired, an enemy player's speed will be temporarily reduced within a 5 meter radius of the blast. Additionally, damage will be temporarily increased against any affected player. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 The M79 is a gadget featured in the Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam expansion, issued to the Assault kit. It is the equivalent of the 40mm Grenade from the base game. Like the Battlefield Vietnam variant, it has a yellow striped camouflage. The M79, compared to the 40mm Grenade Launchers from the base game, is more difficult to use effectively due to the ineffective iron-sights. On the positive side, the M79 is quieter than the 40mm Grenade Launchers, and has a faster reload time as well. Gallery M79StatsBC2V.png|The M79's in-game description. BFBC2V M79 Rest.png|M79. BFBC2V M79 Iron Sight.png|Iron sights. BFBC2V M79 Reload.png|Reloading the M79. M79.jpg|The M79 being held by a US Army Assault. M79render.jpg|The render of the M79. Battlefield Hardline The M79 is a grenade launcher featured in Battlefield Hardline. The launcher is a gadget issued to the Criminal Mechanic to deal with hostile light vehicles. The Law Enforcement equivalent is the M320. Similar to the Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam expansion counterpart, the M79 and M320 have effectively replaced shouldered-fired rockets as a primary source of anti-vehicle and personnel weapontry. The M79 typically takes two to three direct hits in order to destroy most vehicles. Since Battlefield Hardline features a less amount of destructible structures and objects, the M320 is less effective at destruction as a result. It also requires a direct hit on personnel in order to effectively neutralize them. Trivia *The tiger-stripe camouflage pattern featured on the M79 in Battlefield Vietnam and Battlefield: Bad Company 2 is a reference to the Vietnam war movie, Apocalypse Now. Category:Gadgets of Battlefield Vietnam Category:Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam Category:Grenade Launchers Category:Standard Category:Gadgets of Battlefield Hardline Category:Gadgets of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Grenade Launchers of Battlefield Heroes Category:Battlefield Heroes: Monster Slayers